our_darker_purposefandomcom-20200214-history
The Administrator
Upon entering the room, the Administrator will start chasing after the player, at about the speed of an enraged Feral and dealing contact damage. At regular intervals, the Administrator will briefly stop and create an indestructible, paper-shooting red portal. Upon his third stop he will vanish, despawning all of the red portals and creating 4 or 8 (depending on his remaining health) black portals close to the borders of the room. Each of these portals will shoot random projectiles (ice balls, chalk pellets, seeds, etc.), with one of them shooting red paper sheets at the player. Dealing enough damage to the paper-shooting portal will destroy it, while shooting any of the other portals will spawn a random Brogg, Woundwort, Capulet or Gifted enemy. Each portal may only spawn one enemy, after which the player's attacks will go through it. Once a paper-shooting portal is destroyed, another existing portal will become vulnerable and start shooting paper. Once all of the portals are destroyed, the Administrator will reappear and resume his chase. The encounter will alternate between these two phases until the boss is defeated. Hard Mode During Hard Mode The Administrator will spawn 3 or 4 stationary copies of himself to surround Cordy throughout the fight. These copies will block Cordy's shots, then after a second will explode into rings of paper. Achievements Four Times the Fun: '''Defeat The Administrators four times - Shoelaces (Lesson) '''Not Thinking With Portals: Defeat The Administrators after spawning 13 extra enemies - Extra Class Period (Enemies must be just spawned, keeping them alive through the fight is not necessary) Lore Upon the first defeat - A Blow to the Head : The Administrator melted into the floor, and a moment later whirling papers fill the room. Cordy leapt and rolled, trying to dodge the pages that threatened to envelope her. "What have you done with the teachers?" she asked, shouting to make herself over the rustling. : The Administrator's answer seemed to come from the building itself. "The teachers? You dare ask what have WE done with the teachers?" Now books were detaching themselves from the wall. A heavy volume caught Cordy in the shoulder, almost knocking her down. : "We have no idea what happened to them," the voice said. "Something destroyed them and ruined us all. They are similar to us, and with the same responsibility. One task, that they accomplish through kindness, and we accomplish through fear, which is to..." : Cordy didn't hear what the Administrator was going to say, however, because something huge was bouncing towards her. It was a bookcase, catching the wind, and spinning as it came. The last thing she thought before the corner struck her was that it looked familiar. : Upon the second defeat - A Hole in the Sky : The Administrator melted into the floor, and a moment later whirling papers fill the room. Cordy leapt and rolled, trying to dodge the pages that threatened to envelope her. "What have you done with the teachers?" she asked, shouting to make herself over the rustling. : The Administrator's answer seemed to come from the building itself. "The teachers? You dare ask what have WE done with the teachers?" Now books were detaching themselves from the wall. A heavy volume caught Cordy in the shoulder, almost knocking her down. : "We have no idea what happened to them," the voice said. "Something destroyed them and ruined us all. They are similar to us, and with the same responsibility. One task, that they accomplish through kindness, and we accomplish through fear, which is to keep you inside! : Cordy threw herself to the ground to dodge a bookcase. After the voice went quiet, all the papers and books drifted to a stop. She looked up to see an elegant wooden staircase unfolding from a trapdoor in the ceiling. Category:Boss